Do Not Disturb
by Urd85613
Summary: Scott learns you should never interrupt a goddess on vacation. Kuroro fluffily goodness, one shot.


Summery: Scott learns you should never interrupt a goddess on vacation. Kuroro fluffily steamy goodness, one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters and make no money off of them or this story.

Another's notes: Just a little fluff with a trace of suggested naughty fun. Honestly more romantic than anything. I almost rated it T. I will have translations at the bottom. I hope you enjoy. Your reviews and comments are more than welcomed.

Special Thanks to: Beanie McChimp who sent the picture that inspired this story.

Do not disturb…

"With that on behalf of the teachers and rest of the staff I'd like to congratulate you all on your final year of achievement here at the Charles Xavier School for the gifted. We all know you are going to do great things."

_Ah, Scott you finished not a moment too soon._ Ororo sighed inwardly. She was happy for the graduating students of course but the ceremony seem to take twice as long this year. _Or maybe it only seems longer because I am in such a rush to get out of here,_ Ororo the teacher and X-man also know by Storm mused.

Bamf!

"Ready to depart mein liebling?"

_Apparently not as much of a rush as my husband seems to be in, _said husband Kurt Wagner, also know as Nightcrawler. Was standing before her bags in hand, sporting a island print shirt, cargo shorts and two toed flip flops. Looking very eager to leave on their long over due vacation.

"Beloved don't you think it would be rude leaving when students want their goodbyes and parents will surely want pictures?" Ororo asked fighting the tide of her rising laughter, for he had hit a new level of adorable.

Kurt's grin started to fall when he realized as usual Ororo was correct. _Argh…it would be terribly rude to cut others short at such an important moment simply because my wife and I are craving time_ _alone_.

Craving did not even seem enough of a word to the furry acrobat at this point. The fourth semester of the school year had been rough to say the least. Nothing but missions, crisis both of the world changing and mutant teen drama variety, one right after the other. Not to mention finals and helping students apply for college. It was so wearing that the normally very amorous couple had not been so in quite a while.

Logan tired of hearing his best pal lament about the lack of quality time with his wife offered up the week he was going to spend alone on Stark's private island. Kurt had embraced Weapon X so profusely he blushed.

Yet despite how desperate Kurt was to get his drop-dead gorgeous goddess alone it would have to wait till after graduation celebration was over. So Kurt turned on his image inducer so he appeared to still be in a suit and took his wife's hand. "Come schöne, let us make the rounds."

They greeted parents; hugged students, took pictures and signed yearbooks. Both with wide pearl grins plastered to their faces. The second they waved off their last kid Kurt teleported with Ororo to the hanger.

Bamf!

"Alright liebe I cleared us for one of the smaller jets. You warm it up and I will get your bags. Still by the door?"

"Yes, but goddess love why are we making off like a pair of thieves in the night?"

"Ororo you know how it is. It took a whole three months after the wedding just to go on our honeymoon. Any minute something or someone will come-"

"Hey you two! Taking off so soon?"

_Verdammt,_ Kurt loved and respected Scott however right now the X-men leader was a speed bump to him and Ororo taking to the friendly skies.

"Ja, Scott." Kurt called over his shoulder while taking Ororo's hand and trying to escort her on the waiting jet. "Ororo and I were leaving right now so if you would excuses-"

"Are you sure it maybe couldn't wait" Scott asked in a tone that made it sound like more than a request.

If Kurt weren't such a good catholic he might have flown off the handle and told the red head where to go. Although there was really no need as Ororo took control of the situation.

"Now Scott," Ororo boomed in her ethereal tone. "Kurt and I are well aware and sympathizes that you are often short handed in the summer as most go on holiday. All the same we sorely need the time off."

"I know Ororo but-"

"We have earned it," Ororo chirped as her eyes narrowed in to slits. "And we can be easily reached on Tony's island." She tossed Scott a smile and took Kurt's arm. "Feel free to contact us should the **_need_** arise."

Conversation now over without further discussion, they were shortly on their way. Kurt had seen his wife take a Sentinel out in one lighting bolt but in that moment he had almost never been more proud or turned on.

(***********************************)

"Are we at cruising altitude yet?" Kurt asked while his tail brushed Ororo's snow satin tress to the side, off her neck and shoulder.

"Yes my love we should be there in about two hours."

"Wonderful..." Kurt whispered softly, pressing his lips into the crook of Ororo's warm fragrant neck.

"Kurt what are..." Ororo couldn't finish her thought. The barest brush of his tongue compounded the sensation from the touch of his lips. It caused a delicious shiver that ran over her whole left side.

"Why not set the plane on auto pilot and we can start are vacation now." Ororo couldn't see it but she could surely feel the heat rolling off his dark impish grin.

"Mmm…A tempting thought love."

"But?" Kurt asked. Before his fangs playfully nipped an earlobe.

Sensory over load made the hoods of her sapphire eyes flutter while goose bumps formed. It took a few pulse quickening seconds but she regained composure soon enough.

"Ahem, but part of the reason for coming to a private island was so I could completely let go without everyone knowing what we're doing."

"Or what I am doing to you."

"Yes that too," she giggled helplessly at the thought. "That being said I don't think 50000 feet with no one flying the jet is the wisest place for me to let go, do you?"

"I suppose not mein herz." Kurt purred rubbing an indigo velvet cheek lazily over the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"Besides there is something I wish to discuses with you before we land." Ororo stated fatly with all the merriment gone from her voice.

"Liebechen is everything all right?" Kurt asked letting the concern he felt fill his face as he took the co pilot seat.

"Yes, nothing to worry about. It's just well…last month when we past that charming little house in Westchester with the for sale sign. Were you serious when you suggested we might be ready?"

(*************************************)

A long talk and two hours later they landed on Tony's private island but Kurt already felt like he was in paradise long before they landed. "A kleines mädchen with her mother's eyes, now that would be something."

"Oh please love, I am not even pregnant yet. We only agreed to start trying," Ororo sighed with a barely contained grin. Her fingertips had just only gazed the handle of a suitcase when she was lifted off her feet. "Kurt!"

"A problem that is easily remedy meine frau." Kurt carried Ororo down the ramp stopping at the bottom to take in the view. Crystal clear blue water and skies, a lone modern style beach house sat on top of a pink sand beach without another living soul around for miles.

"Oh Kurt isn't beautiful" Ororo softly gasped soaking it in.

"Only one thing is more so and I am holding her in my arms," he murmured over Ororo's lips before searing a kiss into them.

"So does this mean you don't want to see me in my swimsuit." She teased when their lips broke contact.

"Ororo please...I need you." Her name rolling off Kurt's thicken accent and the husky declaration of his want was enough to set a spark. It also didn't hurt that Kurt was dragging his mouth hungrily over her throat. Ororo wound all ten fingers in his soft dark curls pulling on them in a frantic attempt to capture his lips.

"Goddess help me I need you too, desperately so" she monad into his mouth.

After that they were off and running. Bags left on the plane, Kurt never dropped Ororo or stopped kissing her all the way to and through the front door.

"Good afternoon Mister and Missies Wagner. I am-"

"Yes we know…you Jarvis. We are familiar... with your counter parts." Ororo said breathlessly to the hologram butler. "Please send Tony are expressed...thanks." Pinned between her husband and a hallway wall was a tad uncomfortable but she hardly cared.

"Very good, allow me to welcome you. Should you have any questions or needs please just ask. The kitchen has been well stocked but if you require anything else it can be delivered from the mainland. If you care for outdoor actives I can tell you that the weather will be sunny and- oh my! Recent readings detect as fast approaching storm."

"Expect that to be happening a lot over the week Jarvis" Kurt said with a devious snicker. "Isn't that right my liebe?" Kurt asked as he relieved Ororo of her blouse.

"Oh my yes, Jarvis could you please direct us to the nearest bedroom. Also make sure any monitoring in the house is turned off."

"The nearest bedroom is first door to the left and there has been no recording done since you in walked. If you have no need of me I shall retire till you do."

"Oh... good man Jarvis," Ororo said with a moaned shiver as Kurt's large rough hands skimmed over the now bare top half of her body. "You heard the man beloved."

"As you wish meine Göttin." With his wife's long supple legs securely wrapped around his waste Kurt stumbled towards the nearest bed.

He laid his precious bundle down then took in Ororo's sumptuous panting form. "And Jarvis no calls or messages," Kurt called out over his shoulder.

"Very well, for how long sir?"

"Zeitraum." Kurt's tail then wrapped around the doorhandle and swiftly swung it closed. Shutting out the rest of the world.

Sweet nothings, and lover's whispers soon wafted through the closed door.

"Meine sanften silken Göttin mit einer zunge wie wein."

Some in German.

"يا من الحب الجميل."

And some in Arabic, all heartfelt passionate declarations. Delirious chortles of pure joy and excitement were followed by moans of need and urgencies.

A thick ring of dark clouds surrounded the once sunny tropical paradise. Filled with rain as the couple was filled with passion. Unfortunately before passion or rain were unleashed….

"Excuse me sir, mama but the jet you arrived in is reporting a incoming vid call." Jarvis's voice came blurring from a built in speaker.

"Jarvis no calls period means no calls!" Ororo and Kurt shouted in perfect unison.

"Yes but the code on the call is MD. I take it that means something?"

"MD," Ororo mumbled, the code seeming familiar.

"Nein, liebe do not dwell upon it. For surely it is a trap," her husband warned.

Ororo's brain struggled to process as Kurt was performing one fabulous pleasure giving trick after the other. In what was a wonderful effort to keep her mind off of anything outside of the bedroom.

_MD that's Mmm...Oh goddess yes that's …Man? Man Down, Man Down!_

"Ah, Kurt we have to take it!"

"That is the plan, just say the word liebe."

"No Kurt, MD. That's **_Man Down._** Something has happened!" In the blink of an eye Kurt was on his back watching Ororo's perfectly round backside sashay around looking for something to put on.

"Mein Gott, I hope everything is alright!" While not thrilled to be getting up he was now more worried that someone back home had been hurt. Kurt said a quick silent prayer, slipped back into his shorts and rushed off with Ororo to the jet.

(*****************************************)

**_"Verdammt!_** What do you mean it is a false alarm!" Five munities later Kurt's golden eyes blazed with indignant fury.

Now he was only worried of what he might do to Scott once they got home. _One should not hold grudges lord so surely this must be a test, ja? _

"Well not a false alarm exactly...more of a drill." Scott tried to explain, "Had to be sure you could still be reached even on vacation. What if something happened?"

Ororo face although still lovely, was stone cold. It gave Kurt a chill and almost made him feel sorry for Scott who was on the receiving end of it, almost. "Scott does Emma still make you park your corvette in the same parking spot outside?"

"Uh, yeah why?"

A perfectly shaped brow arched in sync with her twisting lips. As if reading her mind Kurt knew what Ororo was going to do and already felt his laughter rising with the thought. "Not anymore."

"What Ororo-"

**Boom! **The sound of a goddess's wrath clashing with metal and glass could be clearly heard.

"Ha,ha! Ahem, tis a pity. Such a beautiful vehicle, vintage too." Kurt rose to his feet and offered his lady a hand. "Back to the bedroom mein herz?"

"Please love, the quicker the better" Ororo sighed looking up at him. She was sure the wickedly wonderful grin on Kurt's face matched her own.

"Of course Ororo. But first!" Kurt ran off screen view to grab a pen and paper. A few seconds later he walked back into view and placed the paper in front of the screen.

**Bitte, DO NOT DISTURB! ;)**

"Ha, ha very funny Kurt," Scott could be heard but not seen grumbling.

"Oh there is no joke in that statement I assure you Scott," Ororo's dry tone couldn't be missed even through the paper. Neither could the warning behind Kurt's jovial parting words.

"Now if would excuses us Scott. I would not recommend calling again in less the sky has fallen mein freund. Or you might find it coming down on top of your head. Guten tag."

Bamf!

The end….

Well hoped you enjoyed. I have other Kuroro stories you might also enjoy, along with other Ororo parings. Thanks for reading. Please review if you can.

Translations

Kurt…

Mein libeling / My darling

Schöne / Beautiful

Liebe / love

Verdammt / Damn

Ja / Yes

Liebchen / Sweetheart

Meine frau / My lady

Meine Göttin / My goddess

Zeitraum / Period.

Meine sanften silken Göttin mit einer zunge wie Wein / My soft silken goddess with a tongue like wine.

Mein herz / My heart

Bitte / Please

Mein freund / My friend male

Guten tag / Good day

Ororo… (PS, Arabic is one of Ororo's four in canon languages.)

يا من الحب الجميل / you my dear one, my beautiful love.


End file.
